


Away From Silence

by ZiallMashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Nashton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/ZiallMashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton needed his music blasting to fall asleep. He didn't think that would change when he started touring with the boys...until it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Really short...drabble! It randomly popped into my head and I think it's cute! Not really a relationship here but the sweetness is obvious.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ashton was perfectly content to fall asleep to music blasting through his headphones. It was actually the only way he could fall asleep. Playing a movie never worked and he couldn't sleep if it was silent because he felt like the silence was suffocating him in his thoughts and worries. So he would blast his music every night and it always worked to help him fall asleep.

That was until the tour.

Until the tour and the shows and all the other boys. The cuddles, skin to skin warmth, talking all night after a particularly exciting show. 

He would still tuck into his bunk or hotel bed and fall asleep to deafeningly loud music though. It was the only thing that helped even after cuddles. With the added stress of the tour and the increasing fame (which came with increasing amounts of hate) he needed that getaway. 

Then he realized how close he was getting to the boys. It wasn't just Calum, Michael, and Luke. It was also Josh, Jon, Sandy, and Dan. Harry, Liam, Louis, and Zayn.

But then there was Niall. And Ashton was instantly drawn to the ball of energy and laughter that everyone called Niall. He immediately realized that he was going to the Irish boy more often than not. He'd find himself texting him whether he was bored or angry or sad.

And Niall was always there with open arms, snacks, movies, and willing to listen to what he had to say. Even if he didn't want to talk and just needed Niall there, he was. Soft skin, vanilla-cinnamon scent, slow breathing, and whispered nothings were what filled Niall's cuddles as he wrapped Ashton up in his arms and held him close to his chest.

The first time Ashton fell asleep without music pounding through his headphones was when he fell asleep cuddled into Niall's chest with the gentle sounds of a heart beating filling his ears while Niall whispered about nothing and everything.


End file.
